Hunter: the Forks Misson
by Chris Talonflight
Summary: The Syndicate, the enforcing arm of the Volturi, has sent the best hunter they've got against a feral creature that stalks in Forks. How will he be affected when he learns that his target... is a human?


I prowled through the underbrush. Then again, "prowled" probably wasn't the right word. When one was moving at a speed that left the eye at a loss, it wasn't really considered prowling.

Then again, maybe it was. I didn't really care.

My pure black eyes with their red irises scanned the area around me at blurring speed. It was funny. I considered it blurring, even though it wasn't blurring to me. _Those rulers in charge of the Syndicate must be getting to me. _I thought, irritated.

There. My enhanced eyes caught a glimpse of a single strand of white hair as my quarry raced through the forests. Then more of my target came into view. The pure-white skin, the devastatingly beautiful face, the blood red eyes… it was her.

My hand slipped in an agonizingly slow movement down to my waist, my fingers gripping the handle of one of my bone knives. I was upwind, so the monster couldn't smell me. I was behind her, so she couldn't see me. I was silent as the grave… or at least as silent as the human ones; anyway, she couldn't hear me.

The Syndicate had given me my task nearly a month ago. For me to take this long was a travesty. The Syndicate prized nothing if not consistency. With my record of eight slain vampires all within a week of their death sentence, they had given me a one month to complete this assignment. I sighed. Either I killed her today, or I would have failed them. The Syndicate was not known for mercy.

The female stiffened as a light breeze blew. I narrowed my eyes, and sniffed silently. I smelled a human. _Shit. _I cursed. Now I had another time limit. Vampires were nothing if not irresistibly attracted to human blood. I had no choice.

The female vampire moved, blindingly fast.

I moved faster.

In a fraction of a fraction of a second, I was in between the attacker and her human prey. I got a glimpse of a startled face, a dark haired, pale skinned human. There were tears in her eyes.

Great; some stupid emotional girl was being emotional and stupid.

The vampire twitched, startled. I knew why. There weren't many things that could move faster then a vampire. Werewolves, for one.

Me, for the other.

My bone knives were in my hands, and the vampire reacted just as I knew she would: instinctively.

It was a supersonic strike at head height. Her fingers were curved like claws, and her expression was utterly feral. It was a blow that was too fast for a normal human's eye to follow.

But then, I wasn't a human.

I ducked under her strike, and brought up my right hand to block her riposte. The force of the blow was stronger then a tank. It would have shattered and utterly destroyed the hand of a normal human. Even a werewolf.

But then, I wasn't really a werewolf.

Her head blurred towards me, again, in an instant decision. Vampire venom would incapacitate anyone. For other vampires, it would still injure them. Her fangs brushed my neck as I twisted out of the way. A tiny bit of venom landed on my scratch; an errant drop that flew from the edge of her fangs. Even that little bit of venom would have caused pain in a human. However, she was surprised as me. No one except a vampire could have dodged such a strike. Right?

But then, I wasn't really a vampire.

In those nanoseconds, she had learned quite a bit about me.

I wasn't a vampire.

I wasn't a human.

I wasn't a werewolf.

The vampire hesitated. Then, with a supreme effort of will, she pulled herself away, and started running.

I grimaced, and focused. As I focused, I felt white fur sprout from my skin, and my body changing. In seconds, I was a hybrid.

I pushed off, flying more then running on all fours. My white fur with its black and red stripes stood out in contrast with the background of the woods.

It was such a pain, really. It had taken me forever to find her in this area; many vampires hunted in this area. If I wasn't so confident in my skills, I would think that she knew I was coming.

_I'm slipping._ I thought to myself, as I drew within two feet of the silently running vampire.

The vampire must have heard me there, because she stopped, turned, and lashed out. Her hand crashed into my head. I flew backwards, but I managed to grip a tree branch, and recover. I morphed out of my half-breed form, and donned my fully human form.

My bone knife was still in my hand. Her eyes flicked from it to my face, a hint of amusement on her face. Vampires weren't in any danger from typical knives. She thought she was safe.

I smirked right back, and plunged it into her eye.

Her mouth opened in a silent scream, as she started writing and twitching in pain.

My knives were made of vampire bone, sharpened and shaped to make perfect weapons. Their blades were coated with a layer of poison made of vampire venom, werewolf blood, and my own sweat, along with a few chemicals supplied by the Syndicate. Together, hey made a deadly, volatile poison that was deadly to vampires.

I willed only my finger to change, and a claw sprouted from it. I scraped it along the vampire's skin. Instantly, sparks ignited, and fell on the vampire. The vampire burned.

Did I mention that the poison rendered the vampire's body highly flammable?

I sheathed my knives, and sighed. The girl was saved. The vampire slain. The Syndicate was pleased. And I had another set of vampire ashes to reform and add to my chain.


End file.
